whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jamak
A Jamak (plural Jamaa) is a personal Totem usually found in the company of a Bastet. While some are large enough to need a group of the werecats to ally with, many are quite happy to ally themselves with a single feline. Overview Independent as they are, the Bastet aren't stupid. It's a big, bad world out there and a good spirit ally, a Jamak, can spell the difference between survival and extinction. Such allies often come out of nowhere, offering services in return for a favor or two. If the bond holds, the two sides can strike a pact. Such bargains mean that each will come to the other's aid if requested or grant some other favor instead of a personal appearance. Some such relationships last only a year or less. Others can last lifetimes. A Jamak won't just show up every time its ally needs it. Such spirits tend to be more finicky than Garou totems, and only grant [[Favor (WTA)|'Favors']] when and if they please. There's an important distinction between granting a Gift and teaching one. A granted Gift is usually used immediately, with no roll and no Gnosis cost. Once used, it is gone and must be given another time as a Favor. A taught Gift, however, is passed on to the Bastet regardless of Rank and once it is learned, they can use it anytime, with the usual rolls and Gnosis costs. Sometimes a Jamak will appear to give guidance or assistance, or send non-magical animals to help, but this usually only happens when the werecat is in real trouble. And, occasionally, a Jamak won't do anything at all. This usually only happens when they are angry about something but might occur for no discernible reason as well. Bastet may be capricious, but they've got nothing on their spirit allies! Storyteller Notes Storytellers are encouraged to make the most of a Jamak; it appears when important things are in motion and often asks favors which may begin whole new adventures. Each one has a distinct personality; it may be a bit two-dimensional, but it does exist. The spirit's gifts and bonus come with a price beyond the Background points paid. They become a regular supporting character, complete with eccentricities and demands. Known Jamaa * Bonyscrap * Butterfly * Citlacoatl, the Feathered Serpent King * Hatii the Thunderer * Ika-Ika the Monkey King * King of Cats * King-of-Beasts * Mantis * Mistress of Catkind * Old Snapjaw * Thunderbird * Tzinzie * Whispers Other Jamaa The following Jamaa are mentioned in a sidebar of the original Bastet book, but are given no description or stats, presumably to be left to Storyteller discretion or player ingenuity. Further, many Garou totems have personal aspects with which the werecats are aware. After all, the mutts only know part of the story. * Bodingo the Yapping Dog * Burning Cat * Grandmother Spider * King Snake * Holo the Rhinoceros Lord * Gundee the Swollen (a hippopotamus) * Waloo the White Crane * Anjura the Lady of Hawks References # WTA. [[Bastet (book)|'Bastet']], pp. 26, 140-144. Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Spirit beings (WTA) Category:Fera